The War for Dimension X
The War for Dimension X '''is the 8th episode of Season 4 and the 86th overall. '''This means war! Official Description "The Turtles must gain the trust of the Utrom Council in order to find the next piece of the black hole generator!" Plot The episode begins with the Salamandrians attempting to ally with the Kraang to destroy the Triceratons at a meeting with Kraang Subprime, to which he promptly declines: stating that " We Kraang invade planets for one reason: to get away from the Triceratons, not fight them". Mona Lisa then states that they could try to ally with the Turtles again to which Subprime captures them. The episode then switches to the Turtles, who have just left the Ulixes with its smaller shuttle. The Turtles, seeking to find the next piece of the generator with the help of the Utrom, travel into Dimension X. they then seek to find the Utrom base, to which Mikey, in his savage suit, finds quickly. They then find themselves ambushed by a past Bishop and Utromdroids: the Utrom equivalent of Kraangdroids. The Fugitoid then performs a secret handshake with Bishop, allowing them passage in the base, where they meet the rest of the Utrom council: Pawn, Rook, and Queen. the council decides to brief them on the history of the Kraang, and that the Kraang were in fact the splinter faction, not the Utrom, and that a Utrom scientist named Kraang, experimented with mutagen and accidentally corrupted himself into Kraang Prime, bending most of the Utrom to his will. the Turtles are than interrupted by Subprime, arriving by portal. who was following them with a security probe. He than kidnaps Queen and retreats with Raph and Mikey following them through the portal. Raph then spots the locked up Mona Lisa and Sal Commander to which he destroys their prison lock furiously, and embraces her in a kiss. They then agree to free Queen after an argument about the Kraang and the Utrom being one in the same. Subprime, who had grown impatient and decided to torture Queen, is stopped by the Salamandrians and Raph and Mikey. Subprime, cornered, summons a dracodroid to destroy them, but is cut short when the Utrom blasts through the base with a plasma cannon. A battle occurs between the Utrom and Kraang with Bishop and Subprime going at each other, revealing that Subprime`s former name was Knight while Mona and Raph taking on the dracodroid and sending it straight into Subprime and Bishop`s battle, apparently killing Subprime for good. The remaining Kraang then flee, allowing Bishop to tell them where the next pieces are, the second in the cosmic ocean of Varuna and the third at the lost world of Magnomar. Mona prepares to depart, which saddens Raphael. Leo talks about himself having feelings for Karai, but gets confused about Raph falling for an alien lizard like Mona Lisa. Mikey remarks that they can kiss now, which infuriates Raphael just as Mona gives him one last smooch before the episode ends. Debuts * Queen * Rook * Pawn * Utromdroid Trivia * This is the last episode until it resumes again in March. * Subprime`s former name was Knight. * It is in this episode that Subprime is apparently finished. Quotes *''"Ah, yes, bros. The circle of life."'' *''"Don't worry. Savage Mikey's got this, dudes!"'' Gallery Videos Category:Season 4 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016